


眉目

by Lily_Xie



Category: GGAD
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Xie/pseuds/Lily_Xie





	眉目

GGad   眉目  
   
黑魔王把一个男孩儿带回了Nurmengard。  
他们回来的那天没什么仪式感。年轻的小巫师顶着一头温暖的赤褐色头发，蓬松的搭在肩膀上。他穿着一件极为厚重的毛皮外套，还严严实实的裹着一条围巾，只露出了一对儿海蓝色的眼睛，尽管如此，他还是被寒风刮的颧骨通红。  
家养小精灵被告知，他会住在主卧隔壁的屋子里。他们惊讶的瞪大了圆圆的眼睛，但并没有质疑主人的决定，即使那个屋子本应该是城堡另一位主人的房间。  
直到Dumbledore在夜里来隔壁的房间跟他道晚安，Grindelwald才惊觉自己做了一个怎样的决定。他诧异于自己的行为，但这个男孩儿总能给他惊喜。  
他是在今天的集会中认识Dumbledore的，那一从红色的头发放在哪里都总是很显眼。他记得男孩儿用狂热而激动的目光看着他，像他的每一位信徒。  
但他又和他们不同。  
他看见男孩儿的的眼睛里包含着野心和渴望，有着自己的理智和思想，他不会仅仅满足于跟在自己身后，他更愿意和自己并肩前行。  
这个发现让Grindelwald觉得十分有趣。  
大部分人或摄于他的威势，或信于他的游说，哪怕是最忠诚的信徒，随时准备着为他牺牲一切，却也没有过哪怕一瞬间想要站在他的身边。或许是因为胆怯，或许是因为愚蠢。而这个年轻的男巫就像是一个神奇的新物种。  
所以在集会结束后，他同意了Dumbledore想要见他的请求。  
男孩儿站在他面前谈着他们共同的想法，看得出来，他有些局促，纤细的手指紧紧捏着裤线，指尖用力的有些泛白。但他还是平稳且清晰的陈述着自己的观点，甚至说出了很多Grindelwald在集会上没有深入解读的问题。  
随着交谈的深入，Grindelwald却皱起了眉头。年轻的小男巫明显对他的手段有一些质疑。他认为通知麻瓜并不是必须的，而且他把那些攻击和冲突称之为“不必要的暴力和压迫”。Grindelwald若有所思的看着他谈论那些颇有些理想化的想法和目标，期间只接收了一封从门外飞进来的信函。  
等到男孩儿说完，Grindelwald礼貌性的点了点头。他用指腹摩挲着那封信函上烫金的边缘，直视着男孩儿的眼睛说到：  
“我承认，你说的这些的确会让局势变得温和。也许会有利于，想你说的，推进改革？但你要靠什么来实施呢？”  
Grindelwald顿了一下，异色的瞳孔里闪过一抹笑意，他接着说：  
“靠你病重的妹妹？还是在校生弟弟？或者说靠你自己么，霍格沃茨这一届最优秀的毕业生？”  
Dumbledore愣了一下，但很快就明白了那封信函里的内容。他微微涨红了脸，有些被冒犯的样子，但他还是回答道：  
“不，先生，都不行……”  
Grindelwald打断了他的话，  
“但你可以靠我。”  
“Sir？”  
小巫师看起来有些疑惑，他不明白Grindelwald到底是什么意思，但很快他就得到了解释。  
“我希望你跟在我身边，让我们一起看看你的构想会不会成功。作为回报，我会给你的弟弟妹妹提供最好的支持。”  
Grindelwald好整以暇的看着面前的男孩儿，他身上的激情和理想好想让他看见了年轻时候的自己，像一只充满了活力的小兔子，这让他想要把男孩儿留在身边。  
而Dumbledore这时候看起来却完全的震惊了。他不明白这样的交易对于一个年长而强大的巫师来说有什么意义。可对于他自己来说，他认为他完全没什么可以失去的了，这一桩交易对于他来说简直可以称之为慈善。  
所以他几乎没怎么犹豫的答应了。  
可是他怎么也没想到自己会被安排在女主人的房间里，这让他有些焦躁和茫然。  
Grindelwald带着他出席所有的会议和活动，他生疏的回应着每一个来问好和行礼的人。他好像是庄园里一位特殊的客人，年长的巫师满足了他的一切需求，送她妹妹去了最好的疗养院治病，每个月准时的给他弟弟寄去生活费。  
他们甚至有很多的谈话，Grindelwald雄厚的知识储备总能让Dumbledore得到他想要的。他喜欢跟男孩儿讨论学术问题。Dumbledore无疑是一位极其优秀的年轻人，他总有着同龄人难以企及的深刻见解与观点。在这种交谈里，他好像才是一个真正的男孩儿，摆脱了家庭的桎梏，神采飞扬的探索着自己所钟爱的领域。他会以赞赏和崇拜的眼光看着Grindelwald，红色的头发打着卷垂在脸侧，午后的阳光懒懒的爬上他的发梢。  
在他们一起度过的无数个午后中，Grindelwald总是能奇异的感受到一种安宁与温暖，就像是Dumbledore柔软的赤褐色发丝缠在了他的心口上。  
但男孩儿一直坚定地相信他可以说服对方放弃暴力手段，即使他们很少谈论圣徒的扩张与黑魔王的事业发展，这会让话题变得过于沉重。他会为Grindelwald整理所有的文件和信函，而他也对Dumbledore毫不避讳。这甚至让他一度觉得自己成为了黑魔王的贴身秘书。自己对这种想法的欣然接受让他有些诧异，不知道从什么时候开始，他的视线已经习惯的追随Grindelwald。男人身上强大的力量和他所规划的目的让他不可遏制的着迷了，哪怕他们还有一些分歧，但Dumbledore发誓，Grindelwald强大而迷人。  
但这种想法很快就被推翻了。  
在庄园里一次关系亲密的聚会中，Grindelwald最看重的一位信徒，Queenie·Goldstein问出了那个无数人都关心的问题。她得体的向Dumbledore道了晚安，然后睁大了那双漂亮的眼睛小心的问他：  
“我亲爱的小先生，我能知道您和Mr.Grindelwald目前是什么关系么？”  
Dumbledore有些窘迫的愣了一下，他甚至在考虑回答：穷学生和慈善家。但Grindelwald并没有放任这种情形继续下去。他走过来温柔的把年轻的男孩儿搂在怀里，Dumbledore颜色热烈的发丝铺散在了Grindelwald胸前的黑色马甲上。他终于明白了自己对于自身地位的认识和现实之间有着多么大的偏差，因为他听到Grindelwald带着笑意回答：  
“Albus·Dumbledore，他是我的小情人。”  
这个答案让他几乎僵在了Grindelwald的怀里，他从未考虑过这样的一种可能。但这却恰到好处的解释了Grindelwald对他无条件的满足和帮助，让一切都变得合理了起来。Dumbledore对这天事情的发展有些震惊，甚至让他忘记了去和Grindelwald道晚安。  
但在这之后，很多事情都发生了一些微妙的改变。Grindelwald一直想不明白，那天自己为什么要说他是自己的情人，哪怕随便一个借口都可以把这件事解决的更好。  
他一直清楚自己是一个自私的人，自从了解了Dumbledore的优秀和耀眼，他就想永远的占有这个男孩儿，让他不再离开自己，人总是愿意把强大的东西占为己有。哪怕他现在还是一个年轻的男孩儿，但Grindelwald很容易就可以看出他日后会迸发出怎样耀眼的光芒。  
“我的宣示大概会吓退他的一票追求者。”  
Grindelwald有些恶意的想着。但他并没有认真的想让Dumbledore做他的情人。Dumbledore今年只有18岁，他比那个男孩儿大了将近20岁。  
“他也许永远也不会爱上我。”  
他选择无视在自己看着Dumbledore漂亮的湖蓝色眼睛时心底的其他想法。  
但年轻的男孩儿显然更愿意直面问题。他正努力做一个完美的情人。因此，Grindelwald总会在回来的时候得到一个拥抱，单薄的男孩儿张开双臂把自己埋进他的怀里，如果哪一天Dumbledore的脸红的没有那么快，他甚至可以得到一个脸颊上的亲吻。但这很快就会让男孩儿的脸颊和脖子变成可爱的粉红色。他待在家里的时候，男孩儿总会给他送来热茶和小点心，哪怕那些点心大多甜的过分。Grindelwald很难接受这种过度的糖分，因此，这些甜食大多还是被端它们过来的人吃掉了。他们的分歧还是很大，但这时候他们会默契的避开这个话题。他们大多数时候只是坐着喝茶，Dumbledore会像小仓鼠一样吃掉他带来的点心。他有时候也会留下来，坐在书房柔软的地毯上读书。  
Grindelwald还记得有一天下午难得的阳光很好，他的男孩儿从书桌腿上歪倒下来，倚在他腿上睡着了。阳光把他深色的裤子晒得很暖，这让小巫师觉得很舒服，他甚至还无意识的蹭了蹭。Dumbledore的脸颊上泛着健康的血色，细白的手指还搭在书脊上，Grindelwald用漂浮咒把他小心地送到床上后，静静地看了他很久。不知道从什么时候开始，他已经习惯了这个红头发的小兔子出现在城堡的各个角落，期待着他每一次亲密的举动。  
他俯下身，在Dumbledore的额头上轻轻吻了一下后就转身离开了，没有来得及看到男孩儿剧烈颤抖的睫毛和抿紧的嘴唇。  
自从Grindelwald把他带回家，Dumbledore再没见他带别人回来过。他不认为Grindelwald是一个禁欲的修士，但他从来不会多碰他一下，甚至没有抚摸过他。这让男孩儿有些挫败。他一心想做一个贴心的情人，虽然近来他已经不知道这种想法是否处于感恩和报答。他越来越深的沉沦进Grindelwald奇异的瞳孔里，年长的男人仿佛变成了一个深邃而神秘的漩涡，用最诱人的声线吸引着他堕入永夜。他看不见自己注视着Grindelwald的目光已经不只是单纯的敬佩，他的强大和成熟对于一个刚刚成年的年轻人来说都具备着致命的吸引力。  
但他很快发现自己对Grindelwald的依恋和渴望逐渐加深。  
Grindelwald做的最多的仅仅是吻他。在他准备上床的时候发现了来和他道晚安的男孩儿，Dumbledore从他的被子里钻出来，露出光裸而圆润的肩头和乱蓬蓬的头发。等他也躺进了被子里就会发现男孩儿什么也没穿，修长的大腿灵活的攀上他的腿，纤细的手臂也环住了他的脖子。  
这时Grindelwald就会吻他。  
他把Dumbledore抱在怀里，手指插进他细软的发丝里捧着他的头吻住他的嘴唇。Dumbledore是一个优秀的学生，他的所有老师都喜欢他，他学东西总是很快，接吻也不例外。他的Professor Grindelwald惊叹于他突飞猛进的技巧，他刚刚把嘴唇贴上来，男孩儿就会迫不及待的张开嘴，探出湿润的舌尖舔舔他尖刻的唇线，然后顺从的让他的舌头闯进来，热情的吮吸交缠。他的男孩儿尝起来总是甜美的，像是被每天不断地甜食腌入了味儿。在他微微撤开一点的时候，Dumbledore还是没回过神似的微张着嘴凑过来，洁白的齿列中露出殷红的舌尖，眼角和耳廓变得和他的头发一样鲜艳，温热的气息喷在Grindelwald的脖子上。但他每次都只是停在这里，用被子把Dumbledore严严实实的裹好，抱着他睡觉。  
日子不知不觉就过得很快，Grindelwald和他的小情人迎来了第一个一起度过的圣诞节。随着天气越来越冷，英国来的男孩儿很难接受北欧的寒风，他开始把越来越多的时间花在火炉前。主卧隔壁的房间已经空置很久了，Dumbledore已经习惯了每天缩在Grindelwald的怀里睡觉。他的睡袍上总是有海盐和柠檬香水的味道，他很喜欢这个。  
圣诞节当天，Grindelwald没有安排任何事情，只是待在庄园里过圣诞。在Dumbledore指挥下布置好的圣诞树旁已经堆满了各式各样的礼物，他的男孩儿热衷于让这儿的一切都充满圣诞气息。他们都没有什么亲戚前来拜访，因此，圣诞晚宴依旧是两个人。  
也许是圣诞节的气氛太过浪漫，也许是喝了太多的蛋奶酒，甜蜜的酒精饮料冲破了理智的堤坝，他们在餐桌前就开始接吻了。  
Dumbledore跨过了椅子的扶手，坐在了Grindelwald的怀里。这个吻温柔而绵长，又足够热情到可以让男孩儿清晰地感受到屁股下面Grindelwald兴奋地器官。他有些不耐烦的扯了扯男人胸前繁复的挂链，顺着Grindelwald的腿滑到了椅子下面，跪坐在了他的两腿之间。  
年轻的小巫师双颊酡红，清澈的蓝眼睛里泛起水雾，他用漂亮的脸蛋儿蹭了蹭Grindelwald双腿之间的凸起，询问的看着他说道：  
“May I，Sir？”  
Grindelwald难以忍受似的皱紧了眉头。男孩儿青涩而纯情，却执意为他口交，他已经忍受这种甜蜜的折磨很久了，而圣诞节似乎是一个放纵的好机会。他用手背蹭了蹭男孩儿的侧脸，给了他一个许可：  
“做你想做的，Albus。”  
Dumbledore的脸更红了，他胡乱的扯下了Grindelwald的裤子，半硬的性器暴露在了空气中，他却不知道接下来应该干什么了，只是呆呆的看着它。好在年长的情人在性爱中总是优秀的导师。Grindelwald抚摸着他的头发，耐心的教他。  
“伸出舌头，Albus，舔舔它。”  
Dumbledore顺从的张开嘴，伸出肉粉色的舌尖舔上了性器光滑的头部。好学生总是能举一反三，他试探性的从根部向上舔吻，吮吸着每一处凸起的筋脉，把那根东西舔得湿淋淋的。  
“张开嘴宝贝儿，把它含进去，不，不要让你的牙齿碰到它，那有点疼。”  
Grindelwald轻易的得到了更多，优秀的学生小心地用嘴唇包裹住自己的牙齿含住他的性器，红艳饱满的嘴唇被撑得很开，但却含不进去太多，Grindelwald完全硬起来了，那太大了。Dumbledore卖力地吮吸着含在嘴里的性器，脸颊凹陷下去，发出细碎而淫荡的声音。他尽量抬起头，让口腔和喉咙形成一个直线，好让Grindelwald可以进的更深。被坚硬的性器戳在喉咙上的感觉并不好，男孩儿很快就累了。他吐出了硬热的性器，只是伸出舌头让它在舌面上磨蹭，果冻似的嘴唇被挤压出一个小小的弧度。但湿热的口腔与咽喉下意识的吞咽收缩都让Grindelwald感受到了直白的快感，特别是Dumbledore还抬起头看着他，鲜艳的舌尖不时从唇瓣中探出头来。  
这让Grindelwald没有再坚持太久，就射在了Dumbledore的嘴里，然后他把男孩儿重新拉回了自己的怀里。没有得到高潮的小巫师不耐烦的撕扯他的衣服，Grindelwald把他按在怀里脱掉了他的裤子。  
Dumbledore的阴茎早在Grindelwald让他张开嘴的时候就硬了，透明的前液把它弄得湿漉漉的，这让Grindelwald可以轻易的撸动它。他用指腹碾磨冠状前段上柔软的沟壑，用掌心来回套弄整根性器。年轻人总是更敏感，Dumbledore很快就射了出来，剧烈的快感让他难以纠结Grindelwald还是没有操他。  
在这之后，他们的关系更加微妙了，年轻人浓烈的情感找到了发泄口。Dumbledore用尽一切方法试图让Grindelwald操他，他会在无关紧要的文件上写爱他，在共进晚餐的时候做出极具性暗示的举动，但Grindelwald每次都会郑重的回答爱他，却只是吻他。  
直到有一天，Dumbledore发现Grindelwald到了下午也没有从书房出来，他轻手轻脚的走到书房门前，却看到了极令他诧异的情形。  
Grindelwald坐在飘窗上，一条腿屈膝垫在下巴处，另一条腿垂在地上，皮靴上的银链轻轻地摇晃着。他看起来极度孤单，甚至有些脆弱。这是Dumbledore从未在他身上看见过的东西。他总是强势而冷硬，类似于脆弱这种词汇似乎永远也不可能跟伟大的黑魔王扯上关系。  
但现在，Dumbledore看着他，就好像是看见了一个茫然失措的孩子，无助而忧伤。这时候的Grindelwald让他的心都要碎了。他走进了书房，Grindelwald对他张开了双手。Dumbledore在向他走过去的路上拿了书桌上一封拆开的信函，窝在他的怀里读了这封信。  
这是Queenie的麻瓜丈夫写来的，他指责Grindelwald用暴力杀戮和招揽信徒拆散了爱人，实现他的目的要拆散无数的家庭，这与他所宣称的为巫师世界谋求更好的未来背道而驰······  
Grindelwald让Dumbledore靠在他胸前，等着他读完了这封措辞尖锐而愤怒的信。Dumbledore的理智告诉他，他应该趁此机会，说服Grindelwald放弃暴力手段。可他怎么忍心呢？Grindelwald静静地看着他的眼神让他心疼的快哭出来了。他虽然不赞同他过激的手段，但爱情面前的年轻人总是没有那么明确的道德立场。他只是认为他的爱人不应该被伤害，他自己不能伤害他，其他任何人更不行。  
Dumbledore坐直了身子，温柔的搂住爱人的肩膀，吻他突起的颧骨和耳廓，柔软的掌心贴上了他瘦削的脸。但还没等他想好安慰的话，Grindelwald先开口了。  
“我一直不和你做爱，是因为我不能把你栓在我身上。我们的分歧那么大，总有一天，你会离开我的。”  
说这话的时候，他该死的笃定。  
“你还那么年轻，Aler，我怎么敢？”  
小巫师瞪大了眼睛，他有些生气，但很快就笑了出来。他伸出手捧住Grindelwald英俊的脸，在他的嘴唇上轻轻地亲了一口。  
“确实，我很不赞同你的手段。但为了防止你做出什么不可挽回的事情，我更应该一直留在你身边看着你。就像我一开始所想的，站在你身边。”  
Dumbledore细碎的吻落在Grindelwald的眉骨，眼角上。爱人浅色的睫毛颤抖着刷过他的唇瓣，让他有些痒。Grindelwald抬起头，把手掌贴在Dumbledore修长的脖颈上来回抚摸，奇异的瞳孔中盛满了几乎要溢出来的爱恋。  
Dumbledore眨了眨眼睛，Grindelwald立刻吻住了年轻人翘起的嘴唇。这个吻不再像之前那么隐忍克制，他像是要把年轻人碾碎那样吻他，贪婪而疯狂。Dumbledore被他弄得有些疼，不满的哼了一声，立刻就得到了爱人讨好的舔弄。他胡乱撕扯着Grindelwald的衣服，这一次成功的脱掉了他的衬衫，以弄断了几根精细的挂链为代价。  
他们从飘窗上滚了下来，跌落在昂贵的羊毛地毯上。脱掉自己的衣服显然更为简单，Dumbledore很快就把自己赤裸的塞进Grindelwald怀里了，他攀上爱人有力的肩背，发出了一声满足的喟叹。  
他捧住Grindelwald的脑袋，亲昵的蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，直视着那双奇异而深情的眼睛。Grindelwald看见他的男孩儿咬了咬饱满的玫瑰色嘴唇，仰着脸问他：  
“Will you fuck me，sir？”  
Dumbledore的长发有一些搭在了Grindelwald的肩膀上，他感到欲望的火焰从男孩儿的发尾烧到了他的脑子里。他抓住了男孩儿柔软的屁股回答他：  
“As you wish.”  
Dumbledore着迷的看着Grindelwald嘴角浅浅的笑纹，这个男人不再年轻，但他的年纪发酵成了更为致命的性感，这让他抱住爱人的脖子，扭着腰去蹭Grindelwald住着他屁股的手。  
男孩儿的身体细腻而柔软，肌肉还不甚明显，这让他显得有些单薄。但大量甜食的摄入显然让他拥有了一个柔软而甜美的屁股。Grindelwald把他圈在地毯和自己之间，诱哄着把他的双手绑在了胸前。男孩儿显得有些紧张，但他没有挣扎，甚至用尚还自由的大腿去蹭Grindelwald的侧腰。  
Grindelwald抓住了Dumbledore被绑在一起的手腕，亲吻他突出的腕骨和手腕内测的凹陷，不怎么用力的吮吸就可以在男孩儿薄薄的皮肤上留下色情的痕迹。Dumbledore仰面躺在Grindelwald身下，他能感觉到爱人的掌心顺着他的肩膀滑下去，抚过他的腰腹，抓住他硬起来的阴茎。  
Grindelwald能言善辩的舌头显然不止能用于演讲，在他含住Dumbledore的乳头时，男孩儿非常直白的感受到了这条银舌头的用处。他抓住了Grindelwald的一只手，舒服的仰着头呻吟。  
当Grindelwald掰开他的屁股，用指腹按揉他紧闭的入口时，Dumbledore瑟缩了一下，瞪大了眼睛看着他的爱人。Grindelwald安抚的吻了吻他的眼睑，用了一个小小的咒语把他的屁股里面弄湿。他足够湿了，但还是很紧，Grindelwald艰难的挤进去一根手指，还要把他的男孩儿紧紧地抱在怀里，一下一下的抚摸他的脊背。  
他屁股里又湿又热，柔软的肠壁随着呼吸缩放着，当Grindelwald的指尖找到了他的敏感点时，就会被嫩肉紧紧地咬住。这种陌生但强烈的快感一下子击中了Dumbledore的大脑，把他的理智搅得一塌糊涂。Grindelwald吻着他，让他慢慢变得松软，可以被三根手指操进去。  
他硬的很快，他的男孩儿被手指操的喘息不止。他把手指抽了出来，换上自己硬的发疼的性器在Dumbledore的穴口戳刺，那里已经完全被操开了，嫩红的入口翕张着，能看见一点里面的肉壁。Dumbledore抱住Grindelwald的脖子，把他拉向自己，在他耳边哑着嗓子说：  
“我哪儿也不去，Gel，我永远也不会离开你的。”  
Grindelwald感觉眼眶有些发热，他急切的吻住了Dumbledore的嘴唇，按住他的腰插了进去。长毛的地毯让男孩儿有些痒，他夹紧了屁股里的性器往爱人的怀里拱，双腿挂在Grindelwald的腰上。  
年长的男人只得把他的小兔子抱在怀里，把手臂垫在他的背后操他甜美的屁股。Dumbledore几乎把自己挂在了爱人身上，他感觉自己几乎要融化了，因为激烈的性爱和深沉的情感。Grindelwald把自己的技巧都用在了青涩的男孩儿身上，他过于敏感了，专门对准那一处的操弄显然让他无法招架。他的肠壁很快就开始痉挛，Dumbledore胡乱的抓挠着Grindelwald的背部，被绑起来的双手让他觉得自己像是献给神明的祭品，无上的快感仿佛是一次圣洁的洗礼。  
他高潮的太快了，但很快就被卷入了下一次的欲望漩涡。当Grindelwald射在他屁股里时，他已经没什么力气了，涨红的阴茎磨蹭着Grindelwald的腹肌，已经做不出什么高潮的反应了。他这时候才开始后悔自己对于和他做爱的期待。但他还没来得及后悔太久，就因为体力透支而昏睡了过去。  
第二天，他醒来的时候已经是下午了，而Grindelwald并没有在他的身边，这让他在感受到身体的酸痛之后感受到了心理上的愤怒和委屈。家养小精灵在他睁开眼睛的第一时间把一份报纸送到了他面前，他不耐烦的抓了过来，不知道这几片破纸有什么用。  
但他却在头版头条看见了一个醒目的标题：  
“黑魔王宣布停止一切侵略活动，表示永远不再采取任何形式的暴力手段。”  
这是今天很早上的新闻，而舆论中心的男人甚至没有留下一张具有纪念意义的照片，报纸上只有一个背影。  
但他也不需要照片了。新闻上的男人出现在了他的床前，低下头来向他索要一个吻，带着任何一个镜头都无法呈现出来的温柔和爱。  
 


End file.
